


혼자가 아니야

by Osteophile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2인칭 시점, F/F, 이중인격
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osteophile/pseuds/Osteophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>그애가 그대 손을 들어 옷자락을 잡고 머리 위로 걷어 올려 빼내는 감각조차 아스라이 동떨어진 상상처럼 느껴진다. 그애 눈길이 침대 옆 서랍장을 향하고서야 보름 전 그애에게 들킨 일이 떠올라 비로소 두려웁고 부끄럽다. ‘그만 해.’ 그대가 온 힘을 다해 말리지만, 그애는 전혀 낯선 그대 목소리로 까르르 웃음을 터뜨린다.</p><p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical">prosodiical</a> 작 <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5388089">never alone</a>의 한국어 번역입니다.<br/>A translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5388089">never alone</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical">prosodiical</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	혼자가 아니야

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [never alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388089) by [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical). 



  문제는, 그애가 언제나 같이 있단 거다.

  “괴물 마법은 본질적으로 위험하기 때문에, 지하에 격리시킨 건 당연한 조치였습니다.” 

  펜대가 똑 부러지지 않을까 싶도록 그대의 손아귀에 힘이 들어간다. 교수는 끊임없이 떠들어 댄다. 그대는 놈의 배때기에 펜을 쑤셔 넣고 살집을 휘저어서 붉은 것들을 쏟아내고 싶은데 이게 그대 생각일지 그애 생각일지 알 길이 없다. 그앤 자길 드러내고 싶지 않을 때면 그대 머릿속 깊숙이 도사리고는 평소의 그대라면 불현듯 떠올라도 질색하며 떨쳐버릴 만한 몹쓸 생각들을 단단하고 끈질기게 엮어 내어서 그대 마음을 그대 스스로도 가늠하기 어려울 지경으로 스멀스멀 얽매어 온다. 하지만 그대의 의지도 그애 못지 않으니 그대가 물러 주는 데까지만 그애 몫으로 남는다. 

  ‘너는 그렇게 생각하지.’ 

  이건 그대 생각이기도 그애 생각이기도 하다. 그대는 수업에 집중하기로 한다. 꼴통 늙은이 징징대는 소리가 지긋지긋하다. 심술을 좀 부렸더니 공책에 헝클어진 선들이 시커멓게 꽉꽉 차서 필기를 하나도 못 알아보겠다. 옆자리 아이가 팔을 건드리며 소리 낮춰 묻는다.   
  


  “프리스크, 괜찮아?”   
  


  그대는 아이를 흘기며 입꼬리를 비틀어 반쪽짜리 웃음을 짓는다.

  “응. 아무 것도 아니야.”  
  
  


  가끔은 그애를 풀어 주기도 한다. 그대가 피곤하거나 심심하고 주변에 뾰족한 물건이 없다는 조건하에. 계집아이가 주말마다 가위며 칼이며 죄다 모아 서랍에 넣고 잠궈 버리고 맨바닥에 주저앉아 있든 말든 괘념할 부모도 없다. 그대가 그러는 건 그애가 그대에게서 조금이라도 더 멀어져 주었으면 하고 편을 갈라 보려 함이다. 하나 그대들은 점점 더 들러붙을 뿐. 그애는 그대의 머리카락을 뽑고 그대 손목에 잇자국을 남기고 그대가 힘들여 물리쳐 놓으면 엉킨 머리타래에 빗을 끼워 푹 잡아당기고 거울 속 그대 얼굴을 노려보며 그애 눈동자에 비추이는 그대를 업신여긴다. 그대들은 어떠한 합의를 이루어 놓기는 했지만 사시사철 스카프와 긴팔 옷을 떼어 놓지 못하는 판에 어느 날 느닷없이 하늘을 날아 보자 부추기지 말란 법이 없다.

  그대는 또 이런 생각을 해 버린 걸 후회한다. 속에서 끓어 오르는 노여움을 가라앉혀야 한다. 다행히 기숙사 방이 가까워 오고 룸메이트는 오늘 외박을 하니 그애 마음대로 하라고 물러나서 뜬눈으로 잠을 자도 상관 없겠다.

  그애가 마음의 고삐를 틀어쥐고 있는 힘껏 낚아채자 그대의 등골이 빳빳이 서고 얼굴이 바싹 굳는다. 그애가 그대 손을 들어 옷자락을 잡고 머리 위로 걷어 올려 빼내는 감각조차 아스라이 동떨어진 상상처럼 느껴진다. 그애 눈길이 침대 옆 서랍장을 향하고서야 보름 전 그애에게 들킨 일이 떠올라 비로소 두려웁고 부끄럽다. 

  ‘그만 해.’ 

  그대는 온 힘을 다해 생각하나, 그애는 전혀 낯선 그대 목소리로 까르르 웃음을 터뜨린다.

  “바보. 싫은 척이라도 하든가.” 

  그애 손이 그대 브래지어를 풀어 내려 놓고 그대 허벅지를 쓰다듬자, 다리 사이에 속절없이 열기가 모이지만, 그대는 애써 외면한다. 아무튼 그대 몸이기에 그대가 주도권을 되찾아 바로 앉자 그애는 그대 맘속에 아쉬움을 퍼부어 댄다. 그대가 입을 꾹 다물고 있으려니 그애는 그대가 혼자라고 착각했던 보름 전을 여봐란 듯 곱씹는다. 클리토리스에 로터를 대고, 입술을 깨물며 취하던 홧홧한 열기, 숨막히던 절정의 감각, 꾹 말아 쥐던 손마디, 끝을 맞자마자 나타난 그애의 낯선 호기심, 며칠간 손바닥으로 얼굴을 가리고서라도 숨고 싶던 부끄럼.

  아주 조금 틈을 주자 그애는 그대의 눈썹을 까닥 들고 그대의 눈동자로 그 너머 어디엔가 있을 그대를 들여다본다. 그대는 그애에게 꽁꽁 동여매어져서 저항한들 소용이 있나 싶다가도, 이 또한 그대의 생각이 맞는지 모르겠다. 그애는 입꼬리를 슬며시 올리며 묻는다. 

  “괜찮지?” 

  그애 말은 진심은 진심이려니와 구멍이 뻥 뚫려 감정이라곤 모조리 빠져 버린 듯하다. 그대는 바지 앞섶을 쓰다듬는 그애의 손가락을 내려다 본다. 뭔가 있다. 그저 지나가는 호기심이 아닌 끈덕진 관심과 욕망이 엉기어 있다. 그대는 아무래도 속아 넘어가는 것 같지만 그애의 갈구하는 손길이 묘하게도 보드라워서 하릴없이 몸을 맡긴다.

  무언의 허락이 내려지자 그애는 그대 몸을 조심스레 탐색한다. 아랫배의 완만한 곡선을 덧그리다가, 꼼작꼼작 바지 단추를 풀고, 빳빳한 천을 여린 살결 따라 서서히 끌어 내린다. 손가락 끝으로 옆구리를 쓸어 올리는 감각이 생경하더니, 봉긋한 젖무덤을 두 손으로 감싸 살며시 문지르고 쥐어 보며 나지막한 한숨을 쉰다. 그애가 찾아낸 이질적인 흥분이 그대의 등골을 덥히고 간질이는 게 그대에게도 낯선데 이윽고 그애가 웃음을 짓자 조마조마해진다. 그애의 손가락이 그대의 젖꼭지를 슬몃슬몃 스치다가 꾹 꼬집는다. 따끔한 아픔과 야릇한 무언가가 섞여 스쳐간다. 그대는 앗 하고 숨을 들이키지만, 그애였을는지도 모를 일이다.

  그애는 그대 엄지를 깨물더니 그 손을 그대 팬티 속으로 가져간다. 안쪽은 벌써 촉촉하다. 그애가 달뜬 한숨을 내쉬고 뺨을 붉히며 손끝으로 그대의 클리를 살살 굴리자 그대는 소스라친다. 그애는 고개를 저으며 거울 속 그댈 향해 배시시 웃는다. 그대 뺨도 발갛게 익어 있다. 그대는 뾰로통하게 따진다. 

  ‘사람 갖고 놀지 마.’

  “알겠어.” 

  그애가 대답하곤, 화딱지가 날 만큼 느긋하게 그대의 팬티를 벗기고, 젖꼭지를 더듬고, 클리를 지긋이 누른다. 그대가 바라는 건 좀 더 적극적인 움직임인데. 그애는 지문으로 그대의 꽃잎을 앞뒤로만 문지르며 매끈거리는 이슬을 이끌어 내다가, 

  “근데 ‘나만’ 놀고 싶은 게 아니잖아.”

  하며, 두 손가락을 밀어 넣으며 쓰러지듯 뒤로 눕는다. 손가락이 꼬물꼬물 움직일 때마다 그대 속에 치미는 뜨거운 감각을 그애도 느끼고 있을 것이다. 

  
  “너도 똑같아.” 

  
  느릿하게 오르내리던 손가락이 확 깊숙이 파고든다. 클리를 비비자 그대의 허리가 튀어 오른다. 그대는 어느새 ‘원하고’ 있다. 그애는 그대의 입술을 깨물며 그대 손가락으로 더 빨리, 더 세게 자길 범한다. 허벅지를 붙잡고 허리를 달싹이는 게 그대인지 그애인지 그대는 알지 못한다. 하나 그대가 절정을 향해 갈 때 가슴 속 깊숙이서 샘솟는 웃음은 그애 것이다. 그대 안에 서서히 더해 가던 쾌감이 아슬아슬하게 정상으로 치달아 오르다 마침내 그앨 통해 터져 나가자, 그앤 이를 악물고 주먹을 쥐고 허리를 쳐들며 그대 손가락을 뜨겁게 조이고 흥건히 적신다.

  끝을 맞은 그애는 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬며 그대 머릿속으로 물러나선 지극한 즐거움과 충족감을 만끽하고, 그대는 다시 그대로 돌아와 여전히 벅찬 가슴으로 숨을 고른다. 헤아릴 수 없이 복잡한 심정이 든다. 타는 듯한 기억 속에서 그대가 무엇을 했으며 그애가 무엇을 했는지 온통 뒤엉켜 머리가 지끈거린다. 그대는 편히 고쳐 누워 여운을 음미하려 하지만, 문제는, 그애가 언제나 같이 있단 거다.

  이어 드는 생각은 부디 그애 것이길.

  ‘담에 또 같이 하자.’


End file.
